To Protect And Serve
by tankbuster626
Summary: Imagine a race that traveled the very Multiverse itself, protecting goood and fighting evil. Sounds cliche I know, but that's what the Protectorates have been doing this entire time. That is, until something happened.
1. Chapter 1

First story EVER on this site, please like and review.

"How long?

How long has it been since this war started?

How long has it been since his very own flesh and blood brother betrayed him?

Thousands of years? Millions? Billions? Trillions? He couldn't recall. But, none of that mattered now.

Right now he was sitting in a chair, waiting. Waiting for what you ask? He was currently on board a ship that was currently traveling at faster than light speeds. The blackness fades away and we see an armored man who, if he were standing, would stand at 20 feet tall. His armor was a blood red color, with his shoulders and helmet being an emerald green. His face was covered by a golden visor which spanned most of the helmet. His chest plate was thickly built with no straight edges on it. His shoulders, elbows, and knee's had trio's of spikes all over them. The being was currently reading a data pad when a metal slab next to him lit up and a hologram of another armored being appeared, this one looked more feminine in nature. "Commander Wyldestar sir" The voice said, clearly female. "We're about to exit hyperspace." The being now known as Wyldestar nodded. "Very well than, begin preparations" he said,his voice carrying a thick, yet clean Irish accent. The hologram nodded in return. "Yes sir." It than shut off, darkening the room once more.

"Wyldestar stood up from his chair, placing the data pad on the seat of the chair, walked towards a metal door, which opened automatically to reveal a golden hallway. he walked out into the hallway ad turned left. As he walked along the wide, curved, hallway, he passed a number of other red, armored beings with varying aesthetic looks to their armor. By this point, you're probably wondering who Wyldestar and these guys are. Well, I'll tell you. These guys are Protectorates, angels, or rather, half angels, who travel the multiverse to protect the good and innocent, as well as destroy their ultimate enemies, the Destructors, the Protectorates complete opposites, as well as the fact that they're demons. Wyldestar made it to the bridge, which had many Protectorates working at various consoles, as well as a giant front window to space, which showed a massive, golden fleet of long, cone tipped ships (insert innuendo here if you wish), as well as hyperspace. A lone female Protectorate approached him. "Sir!" she said "We'll reach our destination in exactly 12 minutes" Wyldestar nodded. "Very well than, if you need me, I'll be in the training room with the Archangels". She nodded back towards him and returned to whatever she was doing previously, with Wyldestar exiting the bridge.

Wyldestar soon walked into a large, open part of the ship, which contained a variety of Protectorates fighting against each other, and others watching. Wyldestar walked past all of these until he made made it to the other end of the room where he saw 5 Protectorates, two of them fighting each other and the other three sitting on a stack of glowing red crates where one of them was watching quietly, and the remaining two were chatting with each other. The one who was at the top of the stack, watching the fight, noticed Wyldestar and tapped the shoulders of the other two and pointed at him. The three Protectorates stood themselves up and saluted, and two who were fighting stopped and also saluted. Wyldestar stopped in front of them looked them over briefly. The most noticeable one of the group stood at 60 feet tall, had a white visor like Wyldestar, except his had a large grey human skull on it. The giant had on his back a rather large and a technologically advanced warhammer on his back, except instead of the head being a cube like most were, this one was a cylinder. His chest was fashioned so that the plates overlapped upwards, bulging his chest outwards, and his arms and legs were covered in two inch spikes. The second one had armor that was fashioned much like a samurai, and had an air of peace and tranquility to him. On his back, he had a katana that, if looked upon closely, you could see a soft,blue glow emanating from it. his helmet had two eye pieces made of the same material that made up the Protectorates visors, except it they were blue, and he had a mouth guard covering the bottom of his face. He also had three spikes six inches long each sticking upward from his forehead. The third and fourth ones looked exactly like with their bubble shaped helmets and simple looking chest plates except for a few key differences. The biggest key differences was that one was distinctively female, given that her lower abdomen was curved inwards and had noticeably large hips and chest. She also had long,flowing, silver hair that went to her waist was sticking out from the back of her helmet. The male one had two rather large speakers sticking from his shoulders, and had a small,round speaker sticking from the chin of his helmet. Wyldestar looked them over briefly before speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, today, after several trillion years of warfare, we finally stand on the edge of total victory against the Destructors. For too long have angels had their blood spilt on currently burnt worlds. That ends now. Our ships will tear through their ranks, and our angel brothers and sisters will slay the demonic horde with swords and guns. And after the dust has settled, we will stand at the top of the tallest mountain on their planet, and scream into the heavens for all the angels, and all of the multiverse to hear, do you hear me?" The entire group stiffened up and saluted. "SIR YES SIR!" Wyldestar smiled.

(Transaction)

Jahannam: Homeworld of the Destructors. A volcanic planet with rivers of lava and oceans of acid. It's atmosphere is hot enough to melt tungsten, and every single mountain is a volcano. Currently, a massive fleet of purple ships surrounded the planet, each ship resembling a large,bulbous,metallic beehive. in the center of this fleet floated the largest of the vessels, which housed Omalley, the leader of the Destructors and his Dementors, the counters to the Protectorate Archangels. Omalley was currently sitting in the bridge of his command ship, staring out into space. He wore dark blue armor, and had a narrow, black visor that stretched over where is eyes were. His armor resembled that of a knight of old, with the gauntleted gloves and what not. He also had two curved horns sticking from the side of his head. He turned to what looked like the helmsman. "Are the special missiles ready for firing?", his voice dark and menacing. The helmsman nodded "All Vortex missiles are ready for launch sir." Omalley smiled. "Good, I want all of them launched as soon as I-" He was interrupted by an alarm going off. "SIR! The Protectorates have arrived" an officer announced. Omalley grinned. "This should be fun" He pressed a button on his chair and the intercom turned on. "All ships prepare for battle" he announced. "Today the Protectorates will finally know what defeat feels like"


	2. Chapter 2

One by One, golden portals filled with white light opened up in the darkness of space to let out just as golden ships of the mighty Protectorate fleet. Soon, quadrillions of ships were floating in front of the Destructor's fleet the circled the planet Jahannam. For a moment, neither side did nothing, merely waiting for their commanders to give the signal to attack.

One by one, the coned ends of the golden ships opened up like the petals of a blooming flower to reveal a large gun barrel in the center, with many smaller ones lining the inside of the 'petals'. Than, like the railgun from that Micheal Bay movie, they started glowing with golden energy, while the Destructors own ships weapons started glowing with dark, purple energy that crackled with electricity. Both sides were clearly trying to power up their weapons, desperate for first strike against their enemy.

The Protectorates struck first.

Their weapons fired, sending massive beams of energy towards the Destructor fleet that lanced through the bulbous ships like hot knives through butter,while the Destructors retaliated with dark energy blasts that pounded the shields of the larger ships, while completely obliterating the smaller ships. The two fleets continued bombarding each other with energy blasts and missle barrages.

Than the fighters came.

Hanger bay doors opened on the sides of the ships and entire squadrons of fighters, bombers, and even gunships came flying out with all guns blazing at their enemies. The two sides struck each other with blow after blow, neither one gaining a distinct advantage.

Inside the Protectorate flagship: _Ascension_ , Wyldestar was watching the battle take place before him, while the Archangels he spoke with earlier were preparing their weapons. "Waspinator" he said, drawing the attention of the largest Protectorate. "I'm tasking you with taking out their heavy cruisers and dreadnoughts." The giant grunted a "yes sir" out, his voice rough and gravelly,and exited the bridge with his hammer in hand. "Siren" The female looked up from her sword. "Yes sir?" she asked, her voice layered with a British tone. "I need you to man one of the main pulse guns,just in case bombers get passed the auto turrets. She nodded and replied with another "Yes sir" before disappearing in a flash of light. "Fireblade" The Protectorate with the large sword stood at attention and saluted. "Get in your fighter and lead Gamma squadron against their frigate support. He yelled "yes sir" in a Chinese accent before running off,leaving only the one with speakers left. "Sonic Boom, I need you making sure the auto turrets stay in mint condition" He nodded silently before slowly getting up and walking out.

After Sonic Boom left, Wyldestar got up and walked to the main viewing port, watching the battle unfold before him. He didn't even flinch as one of his cruisers exploded right in front of him. "This is gonna be a long fight" he sighed.

(Transaction)

Omalley watched as his fleet was slowly losing more ships than his angelic counterpart was. After watching 15 dreadnoughts get simultaneously sliced in half, he spoke to a nearby officer. " I want all missile dreadnoughts to launch their Vortex missiles as well as the rest of the fleet to launch every missile they have to cover the Vortex missiles." The officer saluted him "Yes my lord." Omalley grinned, for today, he felt victory was at hand.

(Transaction)

Wyldestar turned to a random officer for an answer as to why alarms started blaring. "Sir, the enemy fleet just launched every missile they've got, with some of those missiles bearing transdimensional readings!" Wylestar felt an eyebrow rise at that, were the Destructors trying to teleport his ships away into another universe, or were they trying to escape? He looked out the viewing port to see waves of missiles with several of them being noticeably larger. Autoturrets, anti-missile defenses, and interceptors tried picking off the larger ones, but there were too many other missiles in the way. Wyldestar watched as the larger missiles flew into the middle of the fleet formations...and just stop...and a timer with five seconds appeared on all of them. At first, he thought they were going to be used as simple teleportation devices. Annoyances really, but the reality hit Wyldestar like a dreadnought to the face.

"Oh...shit"

The countdown on all the missiles ended before anyone had a chance to fire upon them, and they exploded into ginormous black holes that engulfed any ships that were too close, and started sucking in the others. Some ships were engulfed entirely while most were ripped apart, and the few thousand ships that managed to get away were forced to retreat.

(Transaction)

Omalley cackled as the remainder of the once mighty Protectorate fleet retreated. He'd deal with them after he had hunted down and killed the scattered Protectorate army one by that...well he would finally conquer the multiverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers!

This is the end of "To Protect And Serve"

Short huh?

To be honest, this is just a prequel for 8 DIFFERENT STORIES! Exciting right?

I'll be posting a poll for whichever CHARACTER you guys wanna read about, I all ready have stories planned out for these characters, so its your job to figure out which one you wanna follow

Here's some hints for you guys to figure out which character ended up where

(Transaction)

A portal in the sky opens and we see a red armored with a green visor figure fall out of it and land in a bamboo forest, where in the distance, we see a turtle shell shaped structure.

(Transaction)

A portal opens up upon a barren planet where we see an several armored figures come out of it, being trailed by golden wreckage, one of the figures having speakers built into his shoulders. If you looked closely out into space, you would see a large construct shaped like a tuning fork.

(Transaction)

Somewhere above Europe, a portal opens up and an armored figure, feminine in nature, fall out of it and begin descending towards London.

(Transaction)

Above a post world war planet, where everything is destroyed, only four, tiny figures are present to see a portal open in the sky and watch a strange blocky figure fall out of it. Each figure bore the numbers 3,4,7, and 9.

(Transaction)

Above New York, A portal opens and out comes a strange blocky figure, that crashes through several buildings before finally landing in front of a large mansion.

(Transaction)

A toxic green armored figure shoots out of a portal over and towards an island in the middle of nowhere.

(Transaction)

In the middle of a city of crystals, a battle between white armored figures and machines raged on, with the machines greatly outnumbering the white armored beings. Above, a portal opens and out falls an armored being clutching a large sword in its right hand.

(Transaction)

In orbit of the planet Earth, A portal opens up and out comes two armored beings, one of them vastly larger than the other, being followed by debris. In the distance, we see a strange, jagged, green construct, shaped like a ring.

(Transaction)

STAY TUNED!


End file.
